A Simple Thing
by Ladyquinte
Summary: Pembicaraan perempuan! Nami dan Robin berbicara tentang dua seme yang ada di kapal Merry. Slight SanNa. Ini bukan yuri.


**Rating:** T

**Ringkasan:** Pembicaraan perempuan! Nami dan Robin berbicara tentang dua seme yang ada di kapal Merry. Slight SanNa

**Disclaimer: **One Piece © Eichiro Oda. Tapi fic ini punyaku, jadi jangan diplagiat!

**A/N: **Selamat membaca! *apaan sih, A/N kok nggak mutu sama sekali?- dipisah-pisah dengan Room: Shamble* Eh, sebelumnya...maaf, apakah Sanji terlihat seperti seme?

**A Simple Thing **

"_Apa kau menyukaiku, Sanji-kun?" tanya Nami dengan senyuman genit. _

_Sanji, begitu melihat Nami tersenyum seperti itu padanya langsung memunculkan mata-hati-nya, lalu menari berputar di sekitar gadis berambut oranye itu. _

"_Tentu saja Nami-swan... aku sangat mencintaimu. Akan kulakukan apapun untukmu Nami-swan sayang..." _

Kata-kata ini selalu digunakan Nami untuk merayu Sanji, kalau dia membutuhkan sesuatu yang tidak mau dia kerjakan sendiri. Dan hasilnya selalu positif. Sanji tidak pernah menolak keinginannya. Mungkin karena dia laki-laki?

Sepertinya tidak begitu.

Zoro laki-laki juga, tapi dia tidak pernah menuruti kata-katanya. Zoro baru mau bergerak, itupun ditambahi dengan keluhan panjang untuk melakukan keinginannya kalau dia sudah mengancam akan menagih hutangnya untuk membeli pedang di Loguetown, yang masih 200ribu beli.

Dua laki-laki itu begitu berbeda. Mengapa bisa begitu?

"Mau kusarankan sesuatu Nami-san?" Robin berkata sambil tersenyum. Dia selalu tersenyum seperti itu, yang sepertinya sangat mengganggu Zoro, entah untuk alasan apapun. Sebaliknya, senyuman Robin ini bisa juga membuat Sanji menari seperti kalau dia melihat seorang puteri. Tapi bukankah Robin itu memang sangat anggun seperti seorang puteri?

"Saran apa, Robin?" Nami bertanya, dia tidak merasa sedang menanyakan sesuatu pada kru Topi Jerami yang baru-baru ini bergabung. Tapi sepertinya gadis itu mengerti tentang apa yang sedang dia pikirkan. Kedewasaankah itu namanya?

"Tentang tuan Koki dan tuan Pendekar Pedang." Dia menjawab dengan tenang, dan tersenyum melihat reaksi Nami yang setengah kaget. Benarkah Robin bisa membaca pikiran? Mengapa dia tahu kalau dia sedang memikirkan dua kru laki-laki di kapal mereka?

"Fufufufu...kau heran mengapa aku bisa tahu?"

"Ya...mengapa kau bisa tahu?" Nami bertanya dengan heran. Apakah pikirannya terlihat sejelas itu? _Tidak_ _mungkin_!, batinnya galau. Kalau pikirannya bisa terlihat sejelas ini, jangan-jangan yang lain juga...

"Jangan khawatir Nami-san. Ini hanya karena kita sama-sama perempuan." Robin tersenyum, dia menunjuk kru laki-laki yang sedang ada di dek. Zoro yang tertidur seperti biasa di bawah tiang utama, Luffy dan Usopp yang sepertinya sedang mencba menjahili _firstmate_ itu, dan Chopper yang sedang menahan tawa di ujung sana, bersembunyi di balik tong kayu. Sementara Sanji tidak kelihatan. Sekarang hampir mendekati waktu makan siang, koki itu sedang menyiapkan makan siang. "Mereka sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang perempuan pikirkan."

Nami harus setuju, para laki-laki itu terlihat begitu kekanakan, dan sisanya tidak pedulian. Tidak ada yang memahami perempuan, tidak ada kecuali mungkin satu orang, Sanji. Dan dia mengatakan hal itu pada Robin.

"Tapi Sanji-kun sepertinya selalu memahamiku, Robin." Dia mengatakan 'memahamiku', bukan memahami kita.

"Dia memang begitu, tuan Koki diajarkan dengan begitu."

Nami mengerutkan dahinya. "Maksudmu?"

"Bayangkan ini, Nami-san. Ada dua orang laki-laki yang awalnya punya sifat yang sama. Mereka keras kepala, pantang merah dan...pemberani."

Nami mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Robin. "Tapi ada hal yang membedakan mereka saat mereka tumbuh. Kudengar tuan Koki sudah bekerja sebagai koki di sebuah restoran sejak dia kecil."

Nami mengiyakan. "Restoran Baratie. Kami bertemu dengannya di sana." Nami tersenyum, teringat pada pelayanan khusus yang diberikan Sanji padanya semntara yang lain tidak. _Fruit of Macedonia _dan_ Gran Mane Wine_. Sampai sekarng Nami masih mengingatnya.

"Dia sudah diajarkan untuk menghormati tamu restoran yang datang. Terutama perempuan."

"Rasanya aku mulai paham." kata Nami. Karena Sanji tumbuh ditempat yang baik seperti itu. Dia akan tumbuh menjadi gentleman seperti sekarang. Tapi bukankah menari setiap melihat perempuan itu juga berlebihan? Mungkin ini juga bawaan lahir?

"Kau sudah mengerti?" tanya Robin, sedikit heran.

"Aku tahu dasar pemikiranmu, Robin. Mereka tumbuh di tempat yang berbeda."

"Kita semua begitu kan?"

"Ya. Kita semua." Nami teringat. "Jadi karena Zoro hidup dengan jalan seperti itu sejak kecil, dia menjadi seperti ini. Ini bisa dimengerti."

"Jalan seperti apa, Nami-san?"

Nami mengangkat bahunya. "Kudengar dia sudah meninggalkan rumah sejak kecil untuk mengejar impiannya." Nami hanya mendengarnya dari Usopp saat Zoro mengatakan sesuatu tentang masa lalunya di Baratie. Bahwa dia sudah meninggalkan hidupnya di belakang, dan satu-satunya yang berhak memanggilnya gila adalah dirinya sendiri. Tapi menurutnya Zoro memang gila. Dia menantang pendekar pedang terkuat di dunia dan kalah, mendapatkan luka yang sangat besar sebagai gantinya. Dan rasanya Zoro menjadi lebih pendiam sejak saat itu.

"Impian sebagai pendekar pedang terkuat?" Robin masih bertanya. Jarang sekali dia bertanya-tanya tentang kru Topi Jerami, tapi Nami tidak menyadarinya. Dia menjawab dengan ringan.

"Begitulah, mimipi yang bodoh kan?" tanya Nami.

"Dan sangat pemberani." Robin tersenyum melihat _firstmate_ yang masih tertidur setelah wajahnya digambari dengan sangat kreatif oleh Luffy dan Usopp. Sebenarnya ini juga bukan pertama kalinya dia mendengar tentang Zoro, Roronoa Zoro. Nama itu sempat membuat ex-bosnya jengkel sekitar setahun lalu. Seorang pirate hunter yang menghabisi utusan yang dia kirim setelah menolak tawaran untuk bergabung dengan organisasi pirate hunter Baroque Works. Dan nama pirate hunter itu memang cukup terkenal di Eastern Blue. Dia bahkan masih mengikuti berita tentangnya semenjak itu, hanya sebagai suatu hiburan di tengah hari-harinya di bawah kekuasaan Shicibukai Crocodile.

Robin tidak menyangka akan bertemu orangnya secara langsung seperti ini. Dan lagi koran itu terlalu membesar-besarkan soal ketidakmanusiawian Roronoa Zoro. Zoro tidak pernah terlihat seperti setan yang buas dan haus darah. Bukankah laki-laki itu justru terlihat begitu tenang saat tertidur begitu? Dan sebenarnya dia orang yang sangat baik...sangat setia...dan tidak mudah terperdaya. Robin teringat lagi, mungkin Zoro-lah satu-satunya kru yang masih belum mempercayainya. Meski dia sudah berusaha begitu keras untuk memperoleh kepercayaan laki-laki itu. Zoro malah semakin curiga kalau dia mendekat. Dan cara paling bijaksana adalah melihatnya begini, melihat dari jauh saat dia tertidur, atau berlatih, juga saat dia bercanda dengan kru lainnya.

"Tapi mengapa kau bertanya, Robin?" Nami bertanya, membuat pikirannya tentang pendekar pedang itu buyar.

"Aku hanya penasaran. Dia kelihatannya tidak suka bicara."

"Memang. Tapi tindakannya lebih nyata dari kata-kata."

"Eh?" Robin menoleh, dia heran mengapa Nami mengatakan hal seperti itu tentang Zoro.

"Bukan apa-apa. Lihat saja wajahnya, dia tidak bangun sedikitpun." Nami menunjuk wajah Zoro yang aneh. Luffy dan Usopp memang usil. Bagaimana bisa mereka menggambar wajah Zoro begitu? Gadis mikan itu mengerutkan dahi, tidak suka dengan apa yag dia lihat.

_Wajah yang tampan itu jadi kelihatan aneh kan? _

Nami menghela napas. _Sudahlah, abaikan saja..._

Dia menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi, menghirup aroma sedap di udara, yang sepertinya lolos dari dapur. Sanji akan membuatkan makan siang yang luar biasa untuk mereka, lalu setelah makan siang dia akan menyuruh Zoro untuk mencuci piring menggantikan Sanji. Sementara dia bisa menarik Sanji untuk menemaninya menggambar peta. Biasanya dia memang tidak suka diganggu saat menggambar peta, tapi Sanji tidak pernah berisik seperti yang lain. Dan kalau Sanji terpisah dengan Zoro, mereka tidak akan bertengkar seperti biasa. Hari ini akan dia lalui dengan tenang.

Gadis mikan itu menghirup udara dalam-dalam dengan puas.

Setelah dia menggambar peta, lalu...

Deg!

Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang aneh di sini. Ada yang tidak dia sadari barusan dan terlewatkan begitu saja. Nami bangkit dari kursinya, mengabaikan pandangan bertanya Robin. Dia berjalan lurus ke arah tiang utama, menuju Zoro.

Nami menyentuh pipi laki-laki yang sedang tidur itu, menghapus noda spidol yang mengotori wajah Zoro. Nami mengerutkan dahinya sewaktu mengendus noda spidol di jarinya. Aroma spidol ini lumayan khas dan meskipun hanya tercium tipis setelah mengering, Nami masih bisa mengenalinya. Dahinya makin mengerut sementara tangannya mengepal marah. Aura marah Nami, entah bagaimana bisa membangunkan Zoro. Mungkin karena Zoro selalu siaga dengan aura 'membunuh' di sekitarnya, meskipun sedang tidur, langsung terbangun. Dia memandang Nami yang sedang melihatnya dengan marah, atau tepatnya dia pikir sedang melihatnya.

"Oi, Nami. Ada apa?" tanyanya sambil menguap.

Nami malah berbalik. Gadis itu berjalan pergi dengan marah tanpa mengucapkan apapun.

"Nami?"

"Luffy! Usopp! Dasar kalian! Apa yang kalian lakukan dengan spidolku? Itu harganya mahal sekali tahu!" Nami berteriak keras hingga membuat tiang utama bergetar.

"Usopp, kita ketahuan!" Luffy balas berteriak, dan dengan bodohnya membocorkan lokasi keberadaannya. Suara Luffy ini disusul dengan suara pukulan dan aduhan dari Luffy.

"Luffy, jangan keras-keras, nanti Nami bisa dengar!" Usopp menjawab dengan sama kerasnya.

"Dasar kalian! Itu spidol aroma mikan kesayanganku! Awas kalian!"

Yang terdengar selanjutnya adalah bunyi pembantaian abad ini. Nami dengan tanpa ampun lagi membantai kedua pencuri spidolnya, membuat keduanya benjol dan memar sampai tidak dikenali lagi.

Sementara itu Robin hanya tertawa.

"Fufufufu..." Entah tertawa karena Nami ataupun Zoro. Tapi ini membuat Zoro jadi tidak nyaman, dia memandangi Robin dengan bingung.

"Mengapa kau tertawa, perempuan?" dia bertanya dengan curiga.

"Tidak apa-apa tuan Pendekar Pedang. Aku hanya geli melihatmu."

"Melihatku?" Robin menunjuk wajahnya yang tercoret moret oleh spidol, berkat keusilan dan kekreatifan imajinasi kapten dan juru tembak kapal mereka.

Zoro menyentuh wajahnya, menghapus sebagian noda spidol dan melihat noda itu menempel di tangannya. Dia kaget dan buru-buru mencabut Wado dari sisinya. Jadi itulah mengapa Nami mengamuk barusan, Luffy dan Usopp mencuri spidol untuk menggambari... WAJAHNYA?

Zoro melihat bayangan wajahnya begitu mengerikan dari bilah Wado Ichimonji. Giginya bertautan seketika. "Apa-apaan ini?" Zoro mencoba menghapus noda spidol itu dengan tangannya, tapi malah berakibat memperparah keadaan wajahnya yang sudah belepotan.

"Sialan!"

Zoro bangkit dari duduknya, menyarungkan Wado kembali dan mengambil dua pedang lainnya. Dia melihat Robin masih tersenyum padanya, tapi dia sedang tidak ingin peduli pada perempuan itu. Tidak kalau dia punya urusan yang lebih penting.

"Luffy! Usopp! Apa yang kalian lakukan dengan wajahku!" Teriaknya kesal sambil memburu dua tersangka yang sudah babak belur itu.

Usopp mengalirkan air mata ketakutan. Nami sudah terlalu mengerikan. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa menghadapi Zoro yang sedang marah. Dia menyembah ampun dan menjadikan Luffy sebagai tameng.

"Kumohon Zoro, jangan bunuh aku... Bunuh Luffy saja, jadi aku bisa jadi kapten kapal ini..."

Sementara Luffy hanya tertawa melihat _firstmate-_nya yang sedang bersiap membunuh. Tidak menyadari bahaya di depan mata.

**Aku bingung dengan genre-nya. Dibilang humor, ini nggak lucu. Kalau parody jelas bukan. Dan kalau romance, ini terlalu slight dari biasanya. Buat Zorbin-san, karena aku bilang aku kangen dengan semasa Zoro yang masih curiga sama Robin. Nah, mungkin ini OOC, jadi kalau agak gaje mohon maafkan aku TT^TT**

**Review ditunggu. XD**


End file.
